1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper slitting device having first and second pivotally mounted platens with an integral spring biasing means interposed therebetween.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,932 describes a manually operable paper slitting device for slitting diagonally extending and spaced apart parallel slits in paper for the insertion of a business card or the like. For the purpose of lowering manufacturing costs, it would be desirable to reduce the number of separate parts. More particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,932, a spring means resiliently biases first and second pivotally mounted platens away from each other, the first platen being provided with spaced slitting blades extending from the first platen toward the second platen and cooperating with spaced complementary slots formed in the second platen when one of the platens is moved towards the other platen. The first platen is pivoted to the second platen on pins and the spring means are coil springs that are received within an upstanding boss in the lower platen and engage the undersurface of the upper platen thereby normally biasing the upper and lower platens away from one another.